pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Slugma
Vs. Slugma is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/19/2016. Story Ian’s expression is cross, as Misty and Brendan drag him through a tower in Rustburo City for sightseeing, preventing him from going to the gym. Ian: This is pointless. We’re here for my next gym battle. Brendan: Oh, lighten up! Everyone needs a little break now and then! Misty: Sorta like how you haven’t trained since your last Contest? Brendan freaks, letting Ian go. Misty struggles to keep him up, and he eventually drops, a dust cloud shooting up. Ian glares up at Brendan with a deathlike stare, terrifying Brendan. Brendan: Scary! Ian stands up, brushing himself off. Ian: You should train more. Max runs off ahead, Wingull flying with him. Max: Hurry up, guys! I want to see the city from the window! Max makes it to the window, as he looks out to see Rustburo City below him. He is elated, as Misty, Brendan and Ian catch up. Brendan: Take it in, little bro. And don’t fall. Misty: Oh, enough of that! Look at the beautiful ocean! Wingull: Wing? Max: Huh? What’s wrong, Wingull? Wingull flies over to a bench, where there’s a Poliwag cowering in fear underneath. Max runs over, excited. Max: Wow! A Poliwag! Hey there! Poliwag flinches in fear, Max looking upset. Max: What, what did I? Misty: It’s scared of something. (Misty bends over nearby.) Are you lost? Don’t worry, it’s alright! Wingull lands beside Poliwag. Wingull: Wingull, wing! Poliwag: Poli. (Ian scans Poliwag.) Pokédex: Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon, and the pre evolved form of Poliwhirl. Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. Ian: So that’s what evolves into Poliwhirl. Brendan: That’s a wild Pokémon! What’s it doing here? Ian: No. It’s lost. Max: Huh? How do you? Ian: That band around it. Max takes a closer look, as Wingull lures Poliwag from out from under the bench. Poliwag has a white sash around its tail, with a red Pokéball symbol on it. Max: Wow! You saw that from that far away? Misty: That must mean that its owner is here somewhere. Poliwag, we’ll help you find your trainer if you come with us. What do you say? Poliwag: (Excited) Poli! Poli! Female Voice: There you are! Poliwag looks excited, as it runs back over to Roxanne, who’s leading a class of kids about Max’s age. Roxanne: I’m terribly sorry about that. Misty: Oh, no! It was no trouble at all! Are these your kids? Roxanne: My school kids, yes. Kenny, come up please! Kenny, a shy boy, comes forward. Roxanne: You see what happened when you freaked out? It startled the Pokémon you were supposed to watch too. Even if you don’t like Pokémon, you still have to be careful on how you react with them. Kenny: (Sniffling) Sorry, Ms. Roxanne. Max: So, are you a teacher at the Pokémon Trainer School? Roxanne: Mind your manners, young man. But yes, I am Ms. Roxanne. And I do think that a way to thank you kids for helping me out would be to invite you to my class. Will tomorrow suffice? Ian: No. Max: No?! Why not?! Ian: I’m going to challenge the gym leader tomorrow. Since it’s obvious that I’ll be stuck here all day. Roxanne: I think it’s safe to say that you won’t be able to have a gym battle tomorrow, either. I know for a fact that she’s unavailable. Max: Ian, can we go see Ms. Roxanne teach a class? Please?! Brendan: Why are you asking him? Ian: (Sighs) Fine. We’ll go. Max: Alright! End Scene The group is shown around the Trainer school the next day. The first room they are shown is an advanced battle class, where they see a trainer with a Vigoroth battling a trainer with a Mightyena. They then see a class focused on medicine, with nurses and doctors in training work with Chanseys and Wigglytuffs to care for patient Zigzagoons. They then arrive at Roxanne’s class, where they are having a lecture on Rock type Pokémon. Roxanne: Now, Rock types are considered one of the strongest types offensively, because they are strong against many different types of Pokémon. Who can give me some examples on some? Anita: Ooh! I know! They are strong against Bug types! Tommy: Yeah. And Flying types! You beat up rookie trainers using those all the time! Roxanne: Now, let’s not give them a hard time. They are all adamant trainers that tried their best. Brendan: (Whispering) What’s she talking about? Ian: She’s the gym leader. Brendan: Eh?! How’d you know that? Ian: She said she knew the gym leader was unavailable. Only way to know for certain is if she’s the gym leader. Roxanne: Ah, welcome! Class, we have some guests today. Say hello to Ian, Misty, Brendan and Max! Class: Hello. Max: Uh, hi. Roxanne: Since you just came in, could you guys help us out on the remaining Pokémon weak to Rock type moves? Max: Oh, that’s easy! (Looking confident.) Rock type moves are strong against Bug, Flying, Ice and Fire types! Roxanne: Very good! We seem to have an expert. Max: I also know what their weaknesses are! Rock types are the Pokémon type with the most amount of weaknesses, being weak to Grass, Water, Fighting, Ground and Steel type moves. Tommy: Yeah, well, I bet you don’t know which Rock type move can hit a Pokémon using Fly! Max: That move is Smack Down, which grounds any flying Pokémon or Levitating Pokémon it hits, making them susceptible to Ground type moves! Tommy: Oh, if we’re going to Ground type moves, then what can hit a Pokémon using Dig? Max: Earthquake, Magnitude, and Fissure, though Fissure is a One Hit Knockout Move, or OHKO move, so the chances that move hits depends on how much higher a Pokémon’s level is dependent on the opponents. Brendan & Tommy: Tsk. Showoff. Roxanne: Okay! That’s enough of that! How about our guests show us what kind of Pokémon you have? Children: Yay! Misty: That sounds like a wonderful idea! Come on out, Chinchou, Psyduck! Misty chooses Chinchou and Psyduck, all the kids swarming around them. Psyduck looks confused. Psyduck: Psy? Brendan: Like I’m going to be left out of the show! Spinda, Wurmple, go! Brendan chooses Spinda and Wurmple, as all the kids start imitating Spinda’s stumbling walk, laughing as they do. Ian pulls out a Pokéball and a Fast Ball, tossing them up as Wingull flies towards the kids. Mudkip and Treecko come out, greeting the kids. Later, Roxanne takes the kids to the outside field, as a janitor brings a rack of Pokéballs. Max: You guys have your own Pokémon? Roxanne: Yes. They are specially trained to obey any of the trainers here at the Trainer School, so they can practice in battle while they don’t have one of their own. Max: Can I participate in a battle? It’d be my first one! Roxanne: (Laughing) Okay, you can battle. I’ll have you battle with, ah! Tommy! You and Max are going to have a practice battle. Tommy: Ha! This will be a piece of cake! Max: Oh, bring it on! Max and Tommy each grab a Pokéball, as they head to the field. Ian sits down, face serious. Brendan: This is actually pretty exciting. Max having his first battle. Roxanne: This will be a one on one battle! The winner will the trainer with a Pokémon still able to battle! And, begin! Tommy throws his Pokéball, choosing a Slugma. Max throws his, choosing the Poliwag from before. Max: Cool! Poliwag! We have the advantage here! Let’s start it off with Belly Drum! Poliwag glows with a red aura, as it swings its tail, it banging against its stomach. Max: That’ll raise its attack power! Tommy: Slugma, Ember! Slugma uses Ember, hitting Poliwag. Slugma goes to attacks again. Max: Use Protect! Poliwag releases a green forcefield, Protecting it from the Ember. Max: Now, to cause confusion! Use Double Team! Poliwag creates several clones, Slugma looking at all the clones. Tommy: Huh. To locate a clone, you lure it out. Slugma, use Ember! Slugma fires Ember, dissipating a clone. Max: Good luck with that! And now that your senses are disoriented, let’s go with Water Gun! Tommy: Ha! Got you! Jump and then Body Slam! Ian: This kid is good. Brendan: What are you talking about?! Max has him on the ropes! Misty: You’ve got this, Max! The Poliwag clones fires Water Gun, as Slugma leaps into the air. One Water Gun causes clone to break apart, Tommy smirking. Tommy points at the Poliwag that Water Gun came from. Tommy: That one! Slugma: Slug! Slugma comes down, slamming Poliwag with Body Slam. Poliwag is crushed underneath Slugma, defeated. Max: What?! Tommy: When you use Belly Drum, it cuts your HP in half. Making it easy to win in a single strike. Roxanne: Poliwag is unable to battle! The winner is Slugma, and the victor is Tommy! Ian: I’ll have to remember that trick for beating Double Team. Roxanne must be an awesome gym leader and teacher, to be able to teach a kid that young such an advanced technique. Misty: Well, what do you know? You can compliment people! Max helps Poliwag sit up, petting it. Max: There, there. It’s alright. Roxanne: Now, who can tell me what mistakes that Max made during the battle? Kenny: Uh, Kenny walks forward, still nervous. Kenny: He tried to go for a defensive strategy, when he could’ve just used Water Gun from the beginning, and possibly have won right away. Roxanne: That was his primary mistake, yes. Using status moves to increase your strength is good, but sometimes offense works better than defense. Max: Uh, yes ma’am. I still can’t believe I lost. Ian: Roxanne. Roxanne looks over. Ian: You’ve got some good kids. They’ll be strong trainers. Roxanne: Thank you. You’re interested in a gym battle, aren’t you? Ian: Yes I am. Roxanne: Well, unfortunately, I’m not available to do so for quite some time. I don’t know how long you’re willing to wait, but… Ian: I’ll circle back to the city. And when I come back, I’ll expect a battle. Roxanne: I’ll put you at the top of the stack. Main Events * Max participates in his first battle, and loses. * Roxanne states that she's unavailable for a gym battle at this time. Characters * Max (main character) * Ian * Misty * Brendan * Roxanne * Students ** Kenny ** Tommy ** Anita Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Wurmple (Brendan's) * Poliwag (school's, Max's for battle) * Slugma (school's, Tommy's for battle) * Vigoroth * Mightyena * Chansey * Wigglytuff * Zigzagoon Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Gonna Rule the School! * Max doesn't take defeat too well. This is a contrast to Ian's style, and is common in his family. * This is the first time that a gym leader has postponed a gym battle with Ian. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan